Shin Megami Tensei: Persona - The Shadows of Time and History
by TheStoriesCentral
Summary: The main event happens after the events of Persona 5. There was a young man named Yhizen Yperas, a Shadow Hunter & a transfer student from Tokyo. He left the life of working with S.E.E.S. so that he can pursue his dreams of becoming a journalist and historian. But without uncountable hardships he has to come through while keeping a vow from being broken by Historic Shadows.


**ACT** **1** **, CHPT** **1**

 **AWAKENING**

 **Year 2015, Date: April 26** **th** **, Spring and New Moon**

 **Late Night, at the Neroyamoto, Japan**

Hmmm… Almost 4 hours have passed after my departure from Tokyo. I have said my goodbye to my old friends before I depart, which is sad to leave them behind. I have finally arrived to Neroyamoto, where I can continue my studies at to become a journalist and historian for Japan. I was eager to be at the University where my mother finished studying, because she was there, working as a well-respected History Teacher, and Artist. She has dreamed to be one since she was like, 13 yrs. old, if I remember correctly.

I have arrived to Neroyamoto late night, since the train is scheduled this late afternoon. I then, get out of the train that is pretty full of people. This also worried me a bit, because of the fact that I have experienced so many… "things" during the time of Midnight, Neroyamoto might be also be affected by this phenomenon. Welp, who knows? I haven't heard of any news reports regarding to Neroyamoto having weird shet happening during Midnight. I guess I'll see soon if I stay here, or mother would tell me about it. As soon as I got out of the subway and got to the surface, I have witnessed the sight of the city during the night.

Even if it's late night, it is still crowded nonetheless. Loud chatters all around, vehicles in the road are running, making the city look alive. I admired the sight I was having right now for a few seconds, and then I look at my watch.

It's _11:34pm._

Ah, shock, I'm very late! My mother might be waiting for me for so damn long. Argh, she's gonna get mad at me for being damn late! A second later after my realization I hailed a taxi immediately and it stopped right in front of me. As soon as he stopped I got inside in a flash. I then, put my bag in the back of the car, then told him my designated address, pay the taxi fare for 3,430¥. Once all I finished doing those tasks with haste, he starts to take me to the location.

I look at my watch again anxiously; it was _11:37pm_. Dammit, why the schedule of that train is is this damn late!? Before I even continue to furiously rant in my mind, the taxi driver spoke up.

"Aiy, there, m8," he said in an adult, polite, Japanese tone, "I haven't seen your face around here in this place. It looks like you're a newcomer in Neroyamoto, correct?"

I glance at the taxi driver, and I answered by saying, "uh, yeah, I'm pretty new to this place" –as I fix my log and wide bad.

"I see," said the taxi driver, seemed to be satisfied with my answer. He then spoke again, which took me by surprise "and hey kid, your face look familiar. Do you know a woman named **_Imayhee Rekishi-Ypheras_** , by any chance?"

"…!" It took me by surprise by the question. This man seems to know my mother pretty well, which made me think. Before I finish my thoughts though, I have to answer, because I don't want to keep him waiting, "Y-yeah, I know her."

"Really, huh?" He said, "You're her son, correct, m8?"

THAT question really has thrown me off-guard. How did he know about it, though? How did he know my mother? Is he her suito-… no. No, that's impossible. She is very loyal to the ones whom she has loved the most. There may be many suitors come to take her heart away, but dayum, her heart only belongs to my father. Hmm, this guy might be her acquaintance though. My train of thoughts, yet again, got interrupted and it stopped in its tracks by the taxi driver speaking up again.

"Ya' don't need to answer, my friend," he said in a reassuring tone, "I already know. If you're thinking that I have a romantic relationship with your mother, which is messed up by the way, no, we are not a thing. In fact, she and I are cousins."

"Hmm, you two are cousins?" My anxiousness faded away as soon as I heard what he have said. Cousins; heh, I remember that I don't have much interaction with my mother's cousins since childhood, and I rarely… no, that's not the right word; **_E._** There, much better I think. I never have seen my uncles since my childhood. She never even talked about them, which is odd of her not to talk about it.

"Eeyup," the taxi driver replied in a Texan tone now. Huh, I have a half-Texan uncle. Sweet, "So that makes me your uncle, huh? Sweet!"

I went silent, not daring to utter a word about it. I'm not angry, don't worry, I'm just speechless, because this is my first time meeting one of my uncles. What a coincidence to meet him randomly by taxi.

Before I speak once more, we have arrived to my… or our destination; The Japanese-Greek Historic Residential Inn. It was a huge inn, holy crikey. In the right side of the inn, there was loads of Greek painting that represents history and mythology, and vice-versa. Heh, she is really obsessed with any kind of history, especially Greek history and mythology.

I got out of the taxi a moment later after I admire the design of the inn.

"Hey, kiddo," the taxi driver called me, "makes sure you have something to defend yourself. Midnight is about to kick in. You have 10 minutes before the **_Historic Shadows_** appear out of blue and try to take you down with ease. Oh and by the way, I'm Lazaron Opheli Rekishi, a.k.a. Uncle Laz. I'll be seeing ya' tomorrow." He said and drives off, leaving me alone beside the door of the inn.

 ** _Historic Shadows_** , eh? Never seen one before or heard those kinds of shadows. Hmm, **Historic Shadows** , does he mean shadows from the historic past/eras? Heh, here we go again. Another shadow cases, hope it's gonna be fun. And then again, I shall go inside, because he already said that its ten minutes before midnight.

I opened the gate to the inn and I closed it again after I got inside. There was garden with so many different kinds of flowers from Greek and Japan. Wow, where did they get all of this? These are the rarest kind of flowers I've ever seen and known in my whole life! The owner of this freaking inn might be damn rich.

Enough of admiring the details of the inn, I have done enough for tonight's admiring things for today.

As soon as I stop admiring those flowers, I opened the door in the inn, and suddenly, a sudden glaring light shines at my face. I covered my eyes with my left hand to protect my eyes from the blinding light. What a first impression the inn is giving me, sheesh.

A few seconds later, the glaring light becomes less glaring. As the light becomes bearable for my eyes, I got a clear sight to the inn. Holy shite, the inside's beautiful! It was full of Japanese and Greek art, some past relics and treasures kept inside a glass, gorgeous table sets for any meal purposes, and dayum, the damn counter and the hallway to the rooms is also gorgeous. The owner is definitely rich.

"Ahhh, you've finally arrived," I heard someone say in a very gentlemanly voice. I glance at the source of the sound, and I see a man with a moustache almost identical to Wyatt Earp's, wearing a black vest and a white shirt, black pants, monocle, and a fancy top hat, just like a real gentleman. What a fancy fellow, "Welcome to the Japanese-Greek Historic Residential Inn. I'm **Orebashen Subaku** , owner of the inn. I've been expecting you, Sir Yhizen Ypheras."

Hmm, so he knows me. Does that mean he knows my mother as well? "Expecting me, huh? So how do you know that I'm coming over here?" I asked with best gentleman voice that I can.

"Ohoho, trying to sound like a gentlemen, I see, my good sir," he said with his perfect gentlemanly voice. Holy crikey, how the crap can he do that shet? "…and your mother, Imayhee, told me that you'll be having a long… 'stay' at our inn."

He said 'stay' in a vague way. He seems unsure about it. "Yeah, I'll be staying here at the inn for the whole semester in the Neroyamoto's University." I said while I'm still doing my best gentleman voice that I could do.

He chuckled, might be mocking my attempts of doing a gentleman voice. "Heh, by the way, there is someone that wants to meet you. They're over there at the third table at the first row in the left side. They're really got of waiting for you, they fell asleep hours ago."

I arched an eyebrow, as I glance at the place he was talking about. As I completely glance at the place, I saw a woman in a purple long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown, ankle length boots. She has shoulder length hair while some of her hair slightly hangs up, just like mine. She also has a gorgeous, golden ring on her right ring finger. She was sleeping in the table, with her head buried in her arms.

Yep, there she is; my mother, Imayhee Rekishi Ypheras. She is still the same, beautiful mother I remember. She was this peaceful while she was sleeping, making me feel ashamed if I wake her up. But since its about to be midnight, I have to wake her up before shet's about to go down. I started to walk past through the other empty tables, except the one table with guys seems to be gossiping on something happening in Neroyamoto. I didn't clearly catch what are they're saying, and I don't intend to.

As I reached my mother sleeping peacefully on her arms, I started to give her a little bit of a nudge on her shoulder. No response… yet. I gave her another nudge, now a little hard. No response still. She's really asleep, so I gave her another nudge, but much harder than the last one. No response… yet again. What the shet… she's a deep sleeper. I guess won't work on her, so I sighed in defeat.

The suddenly, a light bulb mentally popped out of my head. I have thought about something that WILL wake her up. I cleared my throat first before I do this pretty dumb act. I sit on the nearest empty chair near her. And then I move next to her a little bit more closer to her as I clear my throat again for me to… uhh, sing. I'm very anxious to sing, especially in front of a big crowd, but, this is my only way I knew to wake up my mom.

As I got close enough to her ear-shot range, I started to sing the lyrics of a song, named Viva La Vida, in Greek version, because this always wake her up every time she hears it:

" ** _Ton kósmo ólo kyvernoúsa_**

 ** _thálasses anoígan sa zitoúsa_**

 ** _Mónos proí tóra pia xypnó_**

 ** _dromous pou diafénteva gyrnó_**

 ** _Koróna grámmata tóte épaiza_**

 ** _fóvo st' echthroú ta mátia évaza_**

 ** _To plíthos m' ymnoúse m' efchés_**

 ** _"o vasilefs péthane, zíto o vasiléfs_** "

Then after I was halfway to finish the first verse of the song, I heard a sound of the piano that sounds like the actual Viva la Vida song, but I pay no attention as I continue to sing:

 ** _Τη μια στιγμή κρατούσα το κλειδί_**

 ** _την άλλη τα τείχη έιχαν κλειστεί_**

 ** _Τα κάστρα μου είδα έπεσαν χάμω_**

 ** _είχαν κολώνες από αλάτι και από άμμο"_**

The piano sounds and my voice synced perfectly, as if I was in a concert singing this song with an amazing pianist. Then, as I got to the chorus, I heard that my mother is singing with me:

 ** _Οι καμπάνες της Ιερουσαλήμ χτυπάνε_**

 ** _οι Ρωμαϊκές χορωδίες τραγουδάνε_**

 ** _γίνετε εικόνα μου ασπίδα και σπαθί_**

 ** _οι μισθοφόροι μου σε ξένη γη_**

 ** _Για λόγο που δεν μπορώ να βρω_**

 ** _σαν έφτασα εκει δεν έχω να θυμηθώ_**

 ** _ποτέ τίμιο λόγο να μου είπανε_**

 ** _και τότε ο κόσμος στα πόδια μου ήτανε"_**

 _I and my mother sure make an excellent duo,_ I thought to myself, as we pause as the piano continues to have its solo, before we continue to sing through the second verse and the second chorus of the song, now in Japanese:

 ** _Jaaku to yasei no kaze_**

 ** _taosu tobira no uchigawa to sa sete itadai_**

 ** _Mado ya doramu no oto o yaburi_**

 ** _Shinjite inakatta, hito ima no watashi_**

 ** _Kakumeigo wa matte_**

 ** _Gin-ban-jō ni watashi no atama no tame ni_**

 ** _Kodokuna tsuri mojiretsu ni watashi wa ningyōdesu_**

 ** _Ā, dare ga ō ni naritaideshou ka?_**

 ** _Erusaremu no kane no ringu o kiku rōma no kihei no gasshō-dan ga utai-kyō, ken, tate ni naru ikoku no ji ni okura reta senkyōshi dokotonaku, setsumei dekimasen St. Pītā ga watashi no namaewoyonde inai koto o shitte kesshite shōjikina kotoba sekai o shihai shita toki ni sore ga arimashita"_**

Wow, I am still amazed by our duet. And then, I hear violin sounds, started playing the notes before the start of the final chorus, with the piano sync with the violin. They sync PERFECTLY. As the final chorus is coming nigh, I saw my mother slowly sits up, eyes still closed, with the beautiful smile I always remember. Then, we started singing again as the final chorus kicked in, but we sang it with a mix of Greek and Japanese:

 ** _Ákou kampánes stin Ierousalím chtypáne_**

 ** _oi Romaïkés chorodíes tragoudáne_**

 ** _gínete eikóna mou aspída kai spathí_**

 ** _oi misthofóroi mou se xéni gi_**

 ** _Nazedaka umaku setsumei dekinaikedo Sei pe torosama wa watashi no na o oyobi ni naranaidarou shōjikina kotoba nado nan hitotsu mo nakatta katsute sekai o shihai shite ita toki no kotodatta"_**

We ended the song, and then the remaining people in the inn gave us a round of applause. I look at them and gave them a bow as thanks to them. I turn back to my mother as she finally opened her eyes in a slow pace. Since she isn't facing at me, she slowly turns her head to face me. The sight of her face that I missed so much makes me feel happy inside and smile, because I haven't seen her personally for years. She then speaks after she turns her head to face me. "Hello again, my son, it's been so long. You've grown up so much."

"… Yeah, long time no see, mother," I replied back, as we hug each other happily. "I missed you so much."

"I feel the same," she said, as we broke free from each other's embrace. "It's been 10 yrs. since I last saw. You have grown up as a handsome man as your father."

I couldn't help, but chuckle at what she had said. I don't look like my father, but I smiled at it nonetheless. "What time did you fall asleep, mother?"

Upon hearing my question, she fixed her eyes to point up on the ceiling, thinking. A moment of thinking later, she then answers, "I think I've been here for like 5 hours ago?"

That answer froze me. Geez, 5 hours? That's enough sleep for one night, err… day, whatever, but geez, I didn't know that she would sleep that long. And more surprisingly, she's not angry, which indicates she has a lot of patience.

"Correction; you've been sleeping for 6 hours, 2 minutes and 17 seconds." I heard Orebashen say in his gentlemanly voice, which make me a little pale- wait… did he exactly said the time she's been sleeping? "I have a stop watch here to count that in. Say, you can be a heavy sleeper sometimes, y'know that?" Welp, that debunks my thoughts. And… I feel something ominousity that is lingering in the air. Something's not gonna be right, I suppose. This is what I usually feel if there's something bad that is going to happen… or worse.

I heard my mother sighs softly, and asks, "By the way, what time is it? It might be the time to get you to your fancy room."

Oh yeah, I forgot to check my watch after that singing the song. I look at my watch to check the time now;

It's _11:58pm and 46 seconds_ …

It's about to be midnight. Hmm, I wonder what happens if midnight strikes here. Well, better to ask her about it. "It's, uhhh, 11:58pm, mother."

Upon hearing my answer, her face became pale, even a bit paler than mine. "Crikey," she then stands up, then she grabs my hand tightly, and attempts to drag me, "We have to go to your room. **Right, damn, now**."

"Huh? W-what's going on here, mother?" I manage to ask while she is forcefully dragging me.

"I'll explain later, Yhizen," She answers, with a tinge of uneasiness in her voice. "There are gonna be matters that will appear later at _12:00am_ , so you better listen to your mother and I'll bring you to somewhere safe now."

"W-wait, mother, wait!"

She dragged me to the hallway. It took us a minute to get to my room, as we rush walk there in silence. But before we even get there, the arms in the clock hits **_12:00am_** and hell's about break loose. The lights of the wide and large hallways suddenly turned off, with moonlight as the only source of light. But the moonlight is not as it seems, because the moonlight's colour is a mix of green and red, which is creepy as shet. Now this brings back bad memories.

"Dammit, we need to go to you room right now. Shadows are coming. We have something there for us to use-"

She couldn't finish her sentence when something passes by her; A black shadow bullet. WTF? Where did that come from? We turn back around see a shadowy figure that has some kind of a musket, wearing the clothes that is usually being worn by guards during the Civil War in America. He is now reloading.

My mother scowls at the shadowy figure, then she lets go of my hand and points it at him, while posing like a badass. Then, she starts to create a weapon out of nothing but magic. She created a crossbow, and then she fires a magical bolt at the shadowy figure, making it dissolve instantly.

Sheesh, I forgot that my mother can be a badass whenever she feels like it.

"Yhizen, hurry and go to your room!" She yelled, as she creates another crossbow out of nothing, but this time in her left hand and shoots another bolt at the civil war shadows behind me. I look behind to see him dissolve into nothing. "And press a button that will take you into a room! Someone is waiting for you there!"

"Wha- wait, who's waiting for me, mother?" I asked my mother, but she turns her back on me and proceeds shooting more civil war shadows.

But she can't really much answer as she was busy fending off those shadows.

Argh, that's it! I dropped the long bag and the other bag that I used to keep my things that I was holding during my whole train trip, and I swiftly open it. Inside the bag are a golden spear and a golden shield that is used by the Spartans. I take the shield off first, grabbing it with my right hand. While doing so, I saw a shadow formed a few meters in front of me, as he prepares his gun. He doesn't seem to point the musket at me. Then I look at the direction he was pointing at, and then realization shocks me…

 **He was targeting my mother…**

With this sudden realization I hastily grab my shield while leaving my spear at the bag for now. I also notice his glows, which I expect he will shoot a crit-bullet at my mother. **NOPE!** Nu-uh! Not gonna happen! I glanced at my mother, as she finished the remaining frontal attack of the shadows. I yelled, "Mother, behind you!"

"Huh?" She glanced back, but as soon as she turns her head around, the bullet has already got out of the gun.

Shet! I cursed mentally, as time stops around me. I saw the crit-bullet stops at mid-air, ready to claim my mother's life. My mother, too, isn't moving, still in the process of processing things clearly. I couldn't move my body, but I could still move my eyes to look, but why? Why did the time stopped? What happened?

Then suddenly, I heard a voice, "I see that you're in a tight spot there, Yhizen," the voice said. I move my eyes around to find the person, who spoke, but I see no one; no one that looks likely the voice comes from. The voice chuckled, and spoke again, "Don't worry, Historian, I'll help you. As you already heard these kinds of shadows, I'll tell you half of the details that you don't know. As the name suggests, they are _Historic Shadows_ , shadows that formed from the history of human kind. They come from different types of eras; and those soldiers are from the **Era of Civil War**. I will task you to vanquish these shadows, or make them join your cause, just like the Trickster did for some types of shadows, before they completely change history of humans."

Huh, shadows from the history of human kind. "Hey, who are you, anyway?" I asked. This voice is pretty familiar, like I've heard this before.

"You will know who I am once you finish defending this inn," The voice answered, leaving my question still unanswered. "For now, you have someone to defend, someone that is capable of helping completing the task at hand. I will make the time slowly start back up to its normal pace. Defend them first, before I tell the full details. Before I make you move a bit faster during the returning pace of time, you will have to vow to us and to the River Styx, that you will take responsibility of your actions, but not only that. Shall thee holidam to me and to the Riv'r Styx, that thee shall taketh responsibility f'r thy actions, and holidam yond thee shall maketh and f'rge these bonds f'r thy future and f'r thee completeth the task to keepeth the hist'ry from changing?"

Shakespearean Archaic words, I can understand it ** _. "Will you vow to me and to the River Styx, that you will take responsibility for your actions, and vow that you will create and forge these bonds for your future and for you complete the task to keep the history from changing?"_** is the translation to what he have said. Vow to the River Styx, huh?

I heard that if you promise to the River Styx, you'll have to keep until the very end or until you successfully fulfil it, or you'll face extreme consequences. Now this guy is making me vow to them and to the River Styx to complete this task. After a moment of silence, I made up my mind. I then, said to the voice with a Shakespearean Archaic language;

 **I shall holidom to thee and to the Riv'r Styx, yond i shall taketh responsibility f'r mine own owneth actions,"**

As I say those words, I started to glow with blue light, while in front of me is a forming card.

 **and holidam yond i shall maketh and f'rge these bonds f'r thy future and f'r mine own completeth the task to keepeth the hist'ry from changing."**

After saying those words to the voice speaking to me, the blue light is getting brighter, with the card that Is slowly forming is about be complete. And I finally utter my last few words to the voice of my vow;

 **I shall doth this, f'r ev'ryone."**

With those words finally spills out of my out, the card have formed completely, started spinning in front of me. The card in the front represents a face, and behind it was person that is carrying a small bag with a sturdy stick and was like travelling with some sort of pet. Heh, I remember seeing this kind of card before. This is the **Wild Card** , **The Fool Archana** , for only the persona who is assigned to a contact/task/both will be given one. I guess I have been chosen to be given.

"Now, this is the **Wild Card** ," Said the voice, introducing the card to me, "This is the card, in which you'll be granted access to use multiple personas for you to use them in battle, to forge on or more personas to create a more powerful persona and to make your **bonds to strengths**. You shall create and forge these bonds to help you accomplish the task, or it will make your journey to save history harder. And on the other note, you have two Arcana; **The Fool** and **The Emperor** , which will for now, put you in an advantage against the assaulting Shadows. And now, time is now running slowly, and you must now defend your mother. We will meet again soon, Historian."

And then, the voice went silent, meaning it faded. The moment he went silence, I notice the bullet is slowly flying towards my mother. This also means I have regained control of my entire body, with a mysterious flow of powerful energy is flowing within me, making the blue light as a proof of this power. I feel like I was as fast as I normally was than I ever was, and I started to pick the pace. I wear my golden shield at my left hand, and I started to rush to shield my mother from the incoming bullet.

The closer I get there, the faster the time flows back to its normal pace.

But as soon as the time flows normally, I got in front of my mother in time to shield her with my golden shield. The shadow bullet hits the center of my shield, pushing me back a little. The bullet was quite persistent, as it keeps pushing me back. But the push force of the bullet is decaying by the second its pushing me, giving me the chance to deflect it to the side. The shadow bullet dispersed into nothing as it hits the hallway floor.

The shadow is reloading his gun, but what I know that he will take long to reload his musket, gaining myself an upper hand to take him down! After deflecting the bullet, I decided to throw my golden shield like how people throw a discus in sports. Since my shield has a magnetic force and I have some kind of forearm armor that can attract the kind of magnetic force of my golden shield on both of my forearms, it will go back to the nearest forearm it detects.

As soon my shield flies off my forearm armor, I run back at my back to grab my golden spear. As soon as I grab it out of my bag with my right hand, my shield hits the target before he even finished reloading, making it disappear into nothing because of the force and power that the golden shield got.

I glance back at my mother, still in a shocked state, and notice a random Greek warrior that is about to slash down my mother. I warned my mother by yelling, "Mother! Behind you, there are your idolized warriors!"

My mother quickly snapped out of the shocked state and turns around to face the warrior that is about to slash her. She swiftly stepped back as soon as he swung down his sword, narrowly missing her by four inches. As soon as she completely backed away, she crouched and shot a magical bolt at his abdomen, making the warrior stagger back.

Yes! Now's my chance! I then, started rushing towards the warrior, with my golden spear ready to take the shadow down. The moment that I got near enough to attack the shadow with a lunge attack, I have started to attack with that technique.

I started my attack with a lunge, with my golden spear pulled back, getting ready to impale the shadow. Before I impale the shadow, my golden shield has returned back to my right hand, glowing with beauty and power, empowering my already golden spear with golden light. A second later after my golden shield returned, I thrust my spear as soon as I got near to my target, and I impaled him directly right into his right side of his chest. Shadowy smoke is started to evaporate in the place where I impale the target.

Well, he got rekt. He got even more rekt as I put my right hand near the sharp point and swung my golden spear eastward. But that's not the reason why I did that, it's because there was a shadow bullet coming straight right at me. I deflected it with my golden shield mid-slash and it recoiled back immediately at the gunner, disappearing into nothing instantly along with the warrior.

Finally, freakin' gracious, my first Historic Shadow battle is over. What a great first impression this inn's giving me. Well, good thing this battle has passed us by, I really needed to rest after what I have been through today.

I glanced back at my mother, which is looking at me, slightly shocked again. Heh, I understand why, because mothers don't always see their son that got covered by blue light with a golden shield and spear that is also glowing like shimmering gold. Despite this, she quickly recovered from the initial shock and managed to speak, "What have you become, Yhizen? How did you-"

"-able to shield you that fast, correct?" I said, finishing her question, "Well, I'll explain later. Besides, you said there was a button that will bring me into a certain location, yes? We'll have to go there first before I explain what's going on with me."

"That was my line, but alright," she said with a now more serious tone, "These shadows are getting persistent and powerful as the night goes on, unless we defeat the **Elite** that leads these shadows, this Midnight will be endless and overwhelming. Let's move with haste."

I nodded, as we rush down the hallway to my room. But, before we even reach the door, energy of shadows began to form beside the door, creating a big shadow. What I mean by a **big** shadow is a 7-foot tall Cyclops with a big-ass mace and wears nothing but lion cloth and masks that represents **The Fool** 's mask that blocks our way, along with the other two shadows of Civil Soldiers and another two Greek Warriors. Geez, cockblocking shadows of the past and warriors that we admire so much is used against us is a very much a dick move.

We stopped as they have spawned. My mother prepares her dual crossbows for combat as she glances at me and said, "You have a Persona, right Yhizen?"

I nodded, as I remember having a Persona named **_Leonidas_** , _King of Sparta_ , and an evolved version of **_Odysseus_**.

"Good," my mother sighed in relief, "Looks like we'll be fighting the Elite. He must be leading this reckless assault on the inn. Odysseus is proved useful against these shadows." Oh yeah, she didn't know that Odysseus evolved into Leonidas.

"It looks like she doesn't know yet, Yhizen," said a masculine voice in my head, "Heh, that's a good thing for now."

 _Hope so,_ ** _Leonidas_** , I said in my head to Leonidas, _I'll show you to her when timing of the battle is right. Get yourself ready to be summoned, because will be fighting a Cyclops and soldiers._

"As you wish," … is the only thing he said before Leonidas went silent. I readied my golden spear and shield for battle as we about to be attacked by the Elite and his bodyguards.

"Here they come, Yhizen," my mother said to me, as she ready to fire her crossbow at the shadows, "Show me what you got, my son!"

I smirked and nodded, as we engage the shadows into battle.

One of the Shadow Civil War Soldiers decides to fire at me first, but I easily deflected it, flying back and it make collateral with another shadow bullet that went for my mother. Wow, what a lucky timing. My mother then shoots two magical bolts at the civil war soldier that is trying to shoot her and now reloading, but it was deflected by a random Greek warrior and he started charging to my mother, while he deflects the attacks my mother is giving.

Before he can even reach her, I jumped in front of my mother and I shield bashed his shield to the right, making him vulnerable. My mother then shoots magical bolts at the warrior, making it disappear into nothing. By the time it disappeared, the two soldiers' musket barrels are glowing, and it might mean that they are about to fire critical bullets at me. Ah, shite, one at a time, dammit, you soldier dolts!

Heh, good thing I still got my good ol' **Evoker** , at least. Time to get my Persona to action this time!

I tried to grab my Evoker at my coat's left pocket. It took me a second to get it.

"Yhizen, you have a gun in your coat?" My mother asked dubiously, "And you've been carrying this whole time?!"

I shrugged silently, as I point the Evoker at my head, which I can definitely feel my mother's shock once again.

"What are you-"She was about to yell at me, but I interrupt her by saying;

" **LEONIDAS!** " I yelled the name of my Persona, and then I pulled the Evoker's trigger. I feel immense power coming out through my head, with blue light comes out of my right side of my head, making me bob my head a little to the right.

As soon as I triggered my Persona to come out, the two soldiers fire their critical shot, directly at me. But as soon as the critical bullets come out flying off the barrels of their musket, my Persona, **Leonidas** , appears in front of me and shields us from the incoming attacks.

The critical shots are not powerful enough to push Leonidas back or me so we just hold our ground until the bullets get weaker. As for my mother though, she quickly recovered from the shock and decided that she'll take this as an opportunity to counterattack.

 ** _Imayhee P.O.V._**

Yhizen… what the heck Yurio taught you? I thought in my mind as I saw my son, Yhizen, summoning his persona with a gun; with a freaking **GUN**. Well, nevermind that, Yhizen have summoned Odysseus- wait, that's not Odyssues, that's someone else. Did he have the power of the Wild Card to summon many personas?

Err, well, I don't mind, I was just shocked and surprised to see it. Since he summoned his Persona to block the bullet, I won't let his efforts be in vain, as I dash past my son and I rushed towards the enemies.

While I'm on my way to the enemy shadows, the remaining Greek warrior charged at and he attempted to hit me with his sword. I smoothly and swiftly dodge it as I slide pass underneath him. As I finish sliding, I shot him down with my crossbow's magical bolts without looking back over my shoulder and I continue to rush forward.

The two shadow soldiers from the Civil War is about to be finished reloading, so I decided to attack them first. But the Cyclops is pretty swinging his mace at my magical bolts to deflect them. The Cyclops then raised his mace and a second later after he fully raised it up, he swings it down to the floor, creating exploding tremors that is about to reach me. I dodged it, though, since I'm still pretty agile.

The Cyclops roared at me, as if he's ready to charge at me recklessly. Before he even does, though, something flew right past me and it travels to the Cyclops; two critical shadow bullets, hits the Cyclops in two different parts; his one, ugly eye and his knee, making him fall into a crouching position and become blind. The Cyclops roared in pained.

The two soldiers have finished reloading as soon as the Cyclops collapse onto his knees, and readies their muskets to fire, aiming at me primarily. Seriously, would you guys cut it out, please!? I've been target by like 5 soldiers in one damn night, give me a damn break!

The shadow soldiers are one-by-one firing their shots at me. As I mentioned, I'm agile enough to dodge the bullets, but with grace. While dodging, I started to do my counterattack, by dodging the first bullet and then shoot two magical bolts first shadow soldier, and then I dodged the second and last soldier's bullet, lastly, I shoot a magical bolt at the soldier, making all of them disappear into nothing.

After defeating the Civil War soldiers, the Cyclops is the only shadow left. Since he is pretty immune with any kinds of bullet shots, the crit shadow bullet did minimal crit damage, but immobilizes the Cyclops down… for a few moments, that is.

The Cyclops got healed slightly, including his eye and knee, and he got back from his feet. Looks like we are still getting started for this, and I'm ready to continue to fight.

Yhizen then approached me with his Persona now disappeared, and still covered with mysterious blue light. Before his Persona disappear, his Persona has a helmet of a Spartan warrior, using a golden spear in his right hand and a golden shield in his left hand, similar to Yhizen's equipment. By the looks of it, his persona is obviously a Spartan, but who is he? And what happened to Odyssues? There are a lot of questions that is left unanswered that I will get the answer after this fight.

"You alright, mother?" asked Yhizen with a little bit of concerned tone. That was supposed to be my question, but heh, he asked first.

"I'm fine, Yhizen," I answered back in a reassuring tone, "You already know I have experience of fighting shadows, right?"

"I guess you're right. Now let's take this Cyclops down!"

I nodded in agreement, as I glance back at the Cyclops who is ready to charge at us recklessly. Heh, these Cyclops are always the same. But I dare not to underestimate these bastards; they are still powerful bunch if you let your guard down. I have created a strategy against these guys before, and I hope that it still work till this day.

"Yhizen, split up," I said to my son, telling him about my old strategy, "We should confuse him. He has one eye, after all, and he's not really playing offensive too much. He knows how to defend himself with that one heck of a mace of his.

"And then?" He asked, while preparing his golden spear and golden shield for battle.

"When he is focusing on one person, he'll be vulnerable to whoever he turned his back on," I said, "Cyclopes are defensive and offensive to whom they are facing against something, but even if they have like, 5 Cyclopes fighting us, they are not cooperative and they rather smash their enemies without any care if they destroy or hurt something. If that damn Cyclops focused on you, better keep him that way so that I get the chance to deal as much damage as I can."

"Old tricks, huh? Sure, let's do this!" He nodded in agreement, "Just be careful out there, ok?"

"I was supposed to ask that, since if he focused on you might get hurt," I said out of concern, "And don't worry about me either, because I know what I'm doing. Now stick to the plan!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He said, as he turns his body to face the Cyclops with his equipment ready. I too, prepared as well, with my two hunter's crossbows in hand.

For some reason, this gave me an odd feeling of excitement, though. Because this will be my first time, fighting with my son and it's also because I wanted to see how he fights properly. I was hoping he is not a rash kid- I mean, young person, just like the time he was a kid, as he chased after the captors of his father, making me and my team to chase him and attempted to get him back home.

Heh, memories, I just can't forget them.

Well now is not the time to reminisce, because now, the Cyclops has decided to engage against us into a battle.

 **G**

 **ENEMY SHADOW ELITE NAME – CYCLOPS LEADER**

 **WEAPON – MACE OF VULCAN'S FLAMES**

 **BATTLE STYLES – OFFENSIVE, AND SLIGHT DEFENSIVE**

 **AFFINITY – FIRE**

 **BATTLE STRAT – HE WILL ATTACK THOSE WHO PREVIOUSLY ATTACKED HIM**

 **WEAKNESS – KINDA STUPID, AND SLOW**

Now that the Cyclops has started to rush against us with his mace raised and with a battle cry, I sidestepped in the left, as well as Yhizen sidestepped in the opposite direction. I could clearly see he was targeting my son and decides to focus on him; my anger meter is filling up a little. The Cyclops swung his mace again after he smashed it down on the ground at Yhizen, but he dodged it. I let out a sigh of relief and now I decided to run to the back of the Cyclops with haste, trying to get a vantage point for me to deal damage.

As I do that, I see that my son is doing a good job at making the Cyclops busy, as he seemingly effortlessly dodge the number of swings that the Cyclops is making.

As soon as I got to a good vantage point, I readied my crossbows to shoot down the Cyclops. My crossbows glows as well, which means it's my turn to deal some crits! A second later, I started shooting down the back of the Cyclops' back, dealing a massive amount of critical damage!

The Cyclops roared in pain, and is moderately slowly turns around to face me while he is swing his mace at me. I easily dodge it, because it is slow enough to be evadable. Now it's Yhizen's turn to deal damage, while try to confuse this bastard. The plan is still going like it always do in the past, which makes me feel proud and happy.

 ** _Yhizen's P.O.V._**

Nice! This is the mother that I always remember! Now it's my turn!

Alright, now he's focusing on my mother, which means it's time for Leonidas to be put in action. I take out my Evoker so that I can attempt to summon Leonidas. I point the Evoker at my head and I say the words, " **Persona**!" and pulled the trigger.

After doing so, Leonidas appeared and ready for battle. For my headstart, I'll tell Leonidas to do this: "Leonidas, let's start with _Battle Cry_ "

Leonidas eyes glow gold, and his body glowing gold as well. After getting covered with the golden light, he finally shouts the words that I loved to hear, "This. _IS._ ** _SPARTA_**!"

My already body that is covered with blue light got covered again by golden light of strength, giving me more Speed, Accuracy, Defense and Attack. "Now that's more like it, and now, Leonidas! Let's take him **down**!"

Leonidas heed my call and he quickly levitates to the Cyclops. As soon as Leonidas got near enough to the Cyclops, he _Sparta Kick_ ed the Cyclops so hard that the Cyclops almost lose his balance and almost stumble.

But he regained balance a bit quicker than we imagined and got angered even more. He then turns his back on my mother to face and started clashing with my Persona. As he finally turns back around on us, he raised his mace into the air, and then he slammed it into the ground onto me and Leonidas. We got a little damaged by the little earth shake, but we immediately got into the air before we even get even more damaged, not because of the earth shake, but because of the fire its emitting.

The Cyclops is still swinging at us in the air like he was trying to swat a fly down, but failed miserably, as we become faster because of that battle cry. As the fire faded away, I got dropped down on the ground by Leonidas, and decided to fight him head on.

The Cyclops is at a big disadvantage because of how agile Leonidas can be and the fact that his back is facing my mother, she can still deal massive damage even if it isn't a crit. The Cyclops' back is eventually turned back to us after Leonidas suddenly _Shield Smack_ him after their weapons collided a few times.

With that, I started to make my own move. I have told Leonidas to pin the Cyclops down, as he started to run to the Cyclops. Leonidas then pins the Cyclops with his spear, forcing him to use his mace to support him. After that, I lunge attack at the back of the Cyclops, impaling his back with my spear, making him roar in pain and drop his mace, with his only two gigantic hands to support him like pillars that are trying to support the ceiling.

With his face is facing down, I saw my mother rushes towards to where the Cyclops' head is facing. And as she got there, she shoots like four magical bolts at his eyes or face, whatever my ears tells me what is going on. The Cyclops roared in pain once again, and he uses his right hands to cover his face to avoid further damage, but making his only left hand to support him and making his head get forcefully bobbed to the side.

 _Now I shall give the final blow, so that this night will be over for good,_ I thought as I told Leonidas to stay put. I then, rush to the head to give this damn Cyclops the final blow. As soon as I got there, I jumped past his neck and landed right in the top of his head. And then I raised my spear, while holding it like a javelin. And then after a brief moment of raising it up, the golden spear's golden light got brighter, surging with power that is enough to be felt by Persona users. Another brief moment passed, I flashed out a battle smirk and I let my golden eyes glow, and I plunge my golden spear straight right down the Cyclops' skull!

Another brief moment of silence, shadowy blood is coming out of the Cyclops' skull, and it started to spread all over his head, and along with his body. I looked back at Leonidas, as he takes out his spear out of the Cyclops' disappearing body, while he also disappear into thin air once more. I too, take out my spear out of the Cyclops' big head.

Before the Shadow Cyclops disappears too, I jumped out of the Cyclops' head, landed gracefully on the floor and in front of my mother while also putting both of my golden weapons to my back. I glanced back at the disappearing shadow, as he completely disappears, but without taking the mask and the mace with him. The massive mask dropped completely on the floor, while it shrinks back to its normal size. I grabbed the mask and it disappeared two seconds later after I picked it up into blue light, and I let myself absorb the blue light.

The mace as well shrinks to its normal size.

After I completely absorbed the blue light, the blue light that is glowing on me also disappeared. I glanced back at my mother, just to see her, empty-handed, smiling softly, as well as she lets her tears of joys fall off of her face. "Mother? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, uh, no, no," she said, as she wipes her tears off her face, "I'm just happy to see my son all grown up as powerful as his father."

What she said makes me smile softly and wrap my arms around, pulling her into my embrace. I was so glad to see my mother, and I am even gladder that I would fight alongside my mother. "And I'm just happy to fight with my mother that is strong as ever." My mother returned the embrace happily.

We stayed like this for like, seven seconds, as we broke free from each other's embrace.

"Well, then, let's get going, mother?" I asked as I grab my bags and the mace, as I hand over the mace to my mother.

She nodded, as she grabbed the mace from my hand. And then, we proceed on entering my room.

After that battle, we have decided that we will get inside my room. As soon as I completely open the room to my room, my jaw dropped a bit.

My room is freakin' fancy as shet! There is a bed that is good for only two people, a big, fancy-looking wardrobe, a desk with a clock, drawer and rectangular electrical sockets, and also, the walls are also painted with Greek and Japanese mythology, which made me think that the painter of the inn is freaking amazing! I was lucky to go here to Neroyamoto, except that I have to fight one of the beasts from the Greek mythology, that is.

"So do you like your new room?" I heard my mother asked, with a smile on her face, which I don't pretty much pay attention to.

"No, I don't like it," I said, "I LOVE IT!"

My mother chuckled, "I'm glad you did."

"The paintings here are amazing!" I said, with a tinge of a awed tone, "The painter who painted the inn is amazing, as well!"

"Oh," My mother blushes a little bit, but still visible enough to see. I wonder why she is blushing, though, "Glad you like it, too, and also I know the painter of this inn."

"Really?" I asked in curiosity, because I was excited to hear who was the painter who painted the inn, "Who is it?"

"I won't tell, but I will give you a hint," She said, as he clears her throat, "The painter is already standing in front of you."

I froze to hear her hint. _The painter is already standing in front of you_. She means the painter of this inn is… "Mother? You painted the inn?!"

She chuckled at the reaction that I gave her, "Nope, I'm not the only one. I was helped by Orebashen to paint the whole inn. He was grateful for the help, so he decided to let me and you stay here if you work in the inn or work somewhere else."

"Wow, mother," I manage to say, despite the shock, "I'm very lucky that you became my mother. Not only that you're great at cooking, caring, and a badass at battle, but you can paint like an amazing professional painter!"

"Aww, thank you, Yhizen," She manage to say, despite being embarrassed after what I've said, "By the way, you can stop admiring your room now, because you are needed to press this button right over there." She said as she points the direction where the button is; at the desk.

"At the desk, right?"

"Yes, just press the clock where its hands are attached, and poof, the button will appear."

I nodded to my mother, as I approached the desk and I sit on the fancy chair. As soon as I completely sat down at my chair, I pressed the thing of the clock where its hands attach to, and suddenly, a button appears, that is color blue. Just like what my mother instructed me, I pressed the button. After I pressed it, I suddenly got covered with blue light again. A few moments later, everything immediately went black.

What…? What happened…? Why is everything black?

Before I even continue to wonder where I am, there was a sudden flash of blinding light shines at my face, forcing me to cover my eyes to protect it from the light. As the light becomes even more bearable to see, I stopped covering my eyes to see what's beyond the light. What I saw is space. I **literally** see space, with clocks working in a pretty fast pace.

Then there is a fancy blue table, with a quill that is stationed on an ink bottle. And then there is a person with a very long nose and bloodshot eyes sitting on an also fancy chair, with a woman that is standing beside him.

After a brief of silence the man with a very long nose and bloodshot eyes speaks up, "Welcome to the Velvet Room, Yhizen. I assume that you already know me, correct?"

That voice…! That is the same voice that I've heard earlier during the battle with the Historic Shadows. Though, the voice was even more familiar when he said it here, it's like I've met him somewhere.

I analyse the man sitting behind the table in a fancy chair; bloodshot eyes, long nose, semi-bold, voice of a wise old man- yep, I know this old man. I met him since my time in 2010, while I was hunting shadows. And strangely enough, I remember his name.

"We meet again, **Igor**."

 **A/N -** What's up, m8s, this is TheStoriesCentral, I hope you enjoy my first ever Persona fanfic that I ever made here. This is my first time making the story, and I apologize if there's some mistake in the story. Please tell me if there is some errors and I'll try to fix it. And I'll try to make the next chapter fi I have the time to, since it's my summer break, there will be some time for me to do the other chapters. And also, I apologize if it's this mediocre/bad, because I'm not that good at making stories, but again, I hope y'all enjoy.

Oh by the way; the **Persona** series belongs to **Atlus** , the amazing game devs that made the amazing series.

I'll see ya' all next time.


End file.
